


board games

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon RPF
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, just something dumb n silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How ‘bout we go back to my place?"





	board games

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rework of an old fic I wrote for another fandom, so if you've read something similar it was most likely mine. it just works so well for these two and the other one is years old so I had to :')

The entire office was empty. Simone went home, Pat left early, and Tara was currently walking out the door.   
  
That just left Nick and Griffin. Left them free to do... well, whatever they wanted.   
  
Nick waited to hear a ‘click’ before he practically pounced on Griffin, situating himself in the older man’s lap. He wasted no time in connecting their lips, hands traveling all over his boyfriend’s body.   
  
It took Griffin a few moments to process the situation, and he had to move Nick away for a moment to look him up and down. “Feisty, are we?” He smirked, bringing their lips together again.   
  
"It’s been  _ days _ since I’ve gotten to touch you, Griffin." Nick complained, voice almost rising to a whine as an arm wrapped around his waist.   
  
He was working on biting and sucking at Griffin’s neck, hands fumbling with the belts and zippers between them, when the mood was completely ruined. It began sweet and inviting, but… Nick was not prepared for what Griffin was about to offer.   
  
" _ God _ , Nick..” He gasped, before continuing. “Hey, how ‘bout we go back to my place, yeah?" A soft moan followed his words as he spoke, teeth digging into his neck briefly.   
  
Nick could barely even breathe out an agreement before Griffin went on.   
  
"I’ve got some cool new board games that are just  _ waiting _ for you to be beaten in."   
  
Griffin’s voice was fucking smooth as velvet as he  _ dared _ to utter those words. They would’ve simply melted Nick if they’d been anything else, but he was too far into a state of  _ ‘Are you fucking kidding me? I literally can’t believe this,’ _ to notice the smug look on his boyfriend’s proud-ass face.   
  
"…Oh. My  _ God _ ," Was all Nick could say as he slipped off of the other’s lap. "I can’t. I just- I seriously fucking  _ can’t- _ Did you literally just say that, Griffin?"   
  
Griffin was, in all honesty, confused. “Well, yeah. Is that, uh… Is that a no?”   
  
"I was seriously about to suck your dick and you just-" Nick cut himself off as he found Griffin’s eyes, and he sighed. "I can’t believe- Yeah."   
  
"Wh-"   
  
"Yeah. I’ll play some shitty board games with you. And I’ll kick your ass  _ so _ hard."   
  
Griffin’s face lit up as he hopped out of his chair, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss; Nick hummed at the feeling before Griffin spoke up. “Great! Let’s lock this place up, then.”   
  
The younger of the two could only roll his eyes, still slowly coming out of his state of disbelief, as he watched his overly-excited boyfriend scramble around the office, making sure from room-to-room that everything was shut down and locked up.   
  
"Ready?" Griffin asked cheerfully as he returned, linking their hands together.   
  
Nick could only bring himself to give a small laugh. “You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
